Disasters and hope
by Sev4ever
Summary: Daddy?""Daddy!" Rated M contains rape,lemons,language,and drugs,and self injury.
1. Disaster 1

I own zip of this

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy?" I was just eight years old when my daddy became an alcoholic. I was sitting on my bed, playing with my stuffed bunny rabbit, was wearing a black jumper with a white tank top underneath; When I heard this loud banging on the door. *Bang bang bang* My Daddy came in staggering and slumped up against the wall. He was staring at me with a beer in his hand. "Yes daddy?" He didn't answer he walked closer to me, and sat on my bed. Dropping the can he started getting closer and closer to me, he had this evil grin on his face that sent shivers up my spine.

"Daddy?"

"Come here baby" He started cradling my face than moved his hand down lower and lower, past my chest and down to my thighs. I didn't know what to do. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"You know you look so much like your mother."He whispered to himself, and then he started to unbuckle his belt.

The sight of the belt scared me and I whimpered "Daddy, did I do something wrong? Am I going to be whipped?"

"No, No nothing of the sort."He started undoing his pants then he lay me down on my back and hovered over me. With a look in his eyes I'd never seen he told me in a small whisper "This may hurt."That was the first time I was raped by my father.

**Nine years later**

I was just about to leave my house for the best possible place in the world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when my father came home early from work."Please, "He said, "Don't go yet. I just got back from work."

I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and some jeans with some sneakers. Not completely unlike what I had been wearing all those years before. He went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. Defeated before I could even put up a fight I sighed. "Fine I can stay for maximum two hours."He was already sucking down beers like fish breath water. In a matter of minutes, my father was drunk. I was sitting down on our leather chair, dreading what I knew was soon to come. As he was getting up to get himself another beer, he stopped and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "How will I live without you, My Hermione?" He wrapped his arms around me and slowly made his way down my body. As he started lifting up my shirt I told him "I have to go now." His face went pale and angry; he struck me across the face, and then kissed me forcefully on the mouth. "You're not going anywhere." But I wouldn't give up; I couldn't sit through this without trying. "I really DO have to go now."

"No!"His screaming was the last thing I heard before he struck me to unconsciousness.  
When I awoke I was in my father's bed, naked, and badly bruised. He was unconscious, and my eyes filled with tears. I slowly got up from the bed, careful not to make any sudden movements so as not to wake him. Grabbing the clothes that I had been wearing, I put them on and took my luggage and fled to the train station. I made it just in time. Five minutes before the train left, I made it to my escape. I walked the corridors of the train 'till I found Harry and Ron.

They coursed "Hey, Hermione." As I slid into the compartment, lying to myself to make a smile appear on my face.

"How was your summer?"Ron asked conversationally. I thought about that. Being raped by your father twice everyday sometimes even three times a day, and they didn't know about what goes on.

"It was fine, and yours?"Ron and Harry both grinned hugely. Not realizing the blatant lie I had just told them.

"We spent the whole summer together at Grimmuald's Place, sorry you couldn't come." They had obviously had a blast, even without me there.

I started fiddling as my mind drifted back to my summer "fun" as my dad called it.

"Yeah." I murmured. I curled up on the seat and brought my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face and just thought about everything that had been my life.

_When I was six, my mom died. Some man had broken into our house while my mom was the only one there. He shot my mom right in the middle of the forehead. I was almost home when I noticed a man covered in black run out of our house. I ran towards the house yelling for my mommy. When I opened the door she was laying in the middle of the floor, with a pool of blood surrounding her head. I threw myself at her "Mommy? Mommy? Wake up mommy! Why won't you wake up?"I was shaking her body violently when I got up and called 911. There was an ambulance there within ten minutes. The police officer took me outside and tried to calm me down. "Sweetie, we've called your daddy and he will be here shortly."_

_Still sobbing I asked, "Why won't my mommy wake up?"_

_With that, his eyes started to get cloudy and he robotically said, "Sweetie, your mommy died, I'm sorry." My eyes started to fill with tears, and I wound my arms around his neck. I hugged the police man, and cried into his shoulder and he held me._

Harry stirred me from my memories, and brought me back to the reality of where I was.

"'Mione, were almost there, you better get dressed in your robes."I silently nodded and went to go change.

By the time I got back to the compartment, it was time for us to get off the train. I was Head Girl this year, so I had to help everyone get situated. I relaxed when everyone was seated in the Great Hall. We waited for the firsty's to get sorted, and then had our feast. In this time there were at least fifty people that said "Hi" to me but I didn't catch it. I wasn't paying attention. My mind was on school work and rape. The feast was over and we got at least 12 new Gryffindor's. I lead the first years to the common room and told them where there rooms were. "Boys on the left, Girls on the right. Your bags will be waiting for you" I left them to stare in awe, while I went to my own private room.

I headed down the main staircase, back down towards the third floor where the Head Girls room was, when I heard my name."Hermione? Hermione!" It was Luna Lovegood. She rushed up to me and hugged me.

"Hi, Luna!" I replied hugging her back.

"Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" She asked, breaking the hug.

"It was fine." All of a sudden, I pictured images of my father, and him on top of me. That bastard.

"That's good, okay; well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" And she started to walk off.

"Bye, Luna" I continued my venture to my room.

When I got there, I realized that I hadn't gotten the password for the portrait; I took the first years to the common room first. Then I heard footsteps behind me, It professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor."I said flatly

"Miss Granger, I wasn't able to give you your password for your new room, Its Dragon pop."

Thanking her, I bid her a good night and walked into my new room. It was all Gryffindor colors. I had a four poster bed, as always, with red and gold silk sheets, a Gryffindor rug. Everything I needed was in there. I changed my clothes and lay down in my bed, snuggling up close to the sheets. This is the first time I have felt safe in a very long time. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep that night.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2

When I awoke the next morning, I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

My eyes were all red and puffy, naturally. What I stared at were all the new bruises I from my father. Getting ready for the first day of term, I was distracted, thinking about the day before. When I was changed and ready to go, I went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room to escort the firstys down to the Great Hall so they wouldn't get lost. As we entered, there were already some others in there seated and eating. I walked over to where Harry and Ron were seated.

"Has Professor McGonagall come by with the schedules yet?" I asked them as I was sitting down and serving myself some eggs, bacon, toast, and pumpkin juice, little of which I intended on eating.

"Nope" Ron said, with a mouth full of food. At the familiarity of it, in a happy way, I started laughing uncontrollably.

Harry asked "'Mione, you OK?" I was clutching my tummy, where I had a swelling purple bruise from my father.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I've just missed this so much."I said wiping a tear from my eye, one of both pain, and happiness. Professor McGonagall came around passing out schedules.

"Granger, Potter, Weasley."She said handing us our respective schedules.

"Thank you, Professor."After breakfast we all headed our separate ways. For my first period, I have double Potions'. AS I walked down to the dungeons, I came across some Slytherin who were picking on some first year Hufflepuff's.

"Hey, you there, stop picking on those first years.10 points from Slytherin." Then, all of a sudden I heard a soft, silky voice behind me.

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"P-Professor Snape."I turned and looked up to a scowl on his face. 'Oh, Crap'

"Miss Granger. Why are you taking points from my Slytherin's?"

I started sweating bullets

"Well...I...was...uh...They were bully some first years."I turned my head down

"Get to class."He said silkily. I fled the scene and went into the dungeons, where I sat down in the same place I always sat down; I was one of the high placement student's for potions.

I looked at the board as I was settling in, it looked like we were going to make some pepper up potions. 'Easy' Two more students walked in just before Professor Snape strode inside and slammed the door. I took off my outer robe and set it on the stool next to me. I was wearing a long sleeved button shirt, with a black vest and a Gryffindor tie; I also wore a long black, pleated skirt, to hide my colorful bruises.

When we started working, and had gathered the ingredients, I absentmindedly rolled up my sleeves. Snape was stalking around, looking into everyone's cauldron, sneering as he went.

As he came by mine and said in his snarky, bastard voice."Is Granger the only one who can produce a proper pepper-up potion?" I made a quick movement with my arm, trying to hide the bruise I had unknowingly uncovered. His eyes darted from the potion to my arm and then down to my forearm. I almost missed it when he said almost inaudibly "I want to see you after class," and stalked off back to his desk and sat down.

With five minutes left of class, he told us to turn in what we had. I was the only one who had finished. I was packing everything up with a sense of foreboding. "Is that bruising why he wants to see me after class?" I wondered. I was rolling down my sleeves when he called me over to his desk. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Granger," He hesitated for a slight moment "How did you get that bruise?" He asked softly, his voice sounding almost like he cared.

I started sweating bullets, and I think I was shaking a bit too.

I thought about telling the truth, but the words wouldn't even form in my brain. If I told him they would go and arrest my dad.

"I fell down a lot over the summer." I said as calmly as I could. The look on his face old me that he was still skeptical. I braved looking him straight into his eye's, and was surprised that they weren't full of hatred for taking up his time, but of concern, and something else that I couldn't quite place.

There was an awkward silence until he broke it. "Very well then, you may go Miss Granger."

I left the classroom and headed slowly for my next class. I stopped momentarily in as shadow to roll up my sleeve. I looked down at the bruise, and whispered, "I hate you Father."


	3. Hope

Sorry haven posted in a while my computer wont work :( Now I stole my dads so im using his till I get my Keep reviewing I Love the reviews.

* * *

Beginning of October

Its been two months since we've come to Hogwarts and some people were still complaining."Look at all this homework."Ron complained holding up two stacks of parchments,it was Friday evening and we were at dinner in the great hall while Ron was complaining about his homework and how he will never get it done by the end of the weekend,the evening post arrived.I started reading the Daily Prophet when I recognized that I got another letter with a familer scrawl on it.I opened and read the unsophisticated scrawl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you so much I wish you were here with me.I cant wait to see you during the Christmas holidays and the fun we will have.:)_

_Love,your father_

All the color drained from my face,and I gulped hard.I looked up from the letter and Harry and Ron were staring at me they asked.

"'Mione you okay?"I nodded and swiftly hid the letter in my pocket,I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Yeah Im fine,but hey Im going to go take a walk Im not that hungry anymore."I said as my expression saddened,and I guess they haven't noticed,but someone else did. I was getting up to leave I looked up at the head staff table and noticed someone was staring at me,there eyes boring into my back.I saw that one Professor Snape was staring at me,but once he noticed I had caught him he looked away immediatly trying to find another victim to glare at. I had a questionagly face on and thought 'Did he see me read the letter and how my face lost all its color?'I turned away and started pacing myself to the entrance of the great hall without running out.

After I left the castle I went to the beech tree near the lake and sat down.I took the note out again and read it over and over and tears welled up in my eyes and blurred my vision.I pulled my sleeve up to my forearm and removed the glamour charm off and there you could see all the scars,going in every different directions.I traced the different scars till the pain in my heart was to unbearable,and I took my razor out.

When I was done there were many new scars,and it the cuts were bleeding letting all the sorrow I have in my heart flow out from the it stopped I wrapped my arm in gauze,that I always carried with me for this reason.I slipped my sleeve back down my arm and decided to go back up to the castle,I trudged my way back up the castle.I walked up to the entrance hall and noticed that nobody was there,I looked at my watch on my right wrist it was already ten thirty at night and everyone would already be in bed right about know since everyone is going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.I went to go do my rounds before I went to bed.

After I did my rounds not doing much,but I headed to the third floor to the Head girl quarters.I got into my bedroom,and started getting ready to go to bed.I put on my red silk pajamas and went to go curl up in my bed sheets and read the letter one more time and cried myself to an uneasy sleep.

The Next Day (Saturday)

It was a crisp morning at Hogwarts,by the time I woke up everyone had gone to Hogsmeade.I decided to take a walk down to the black lake.I walked down and sat at the breech tree's shadow.I looked out at the black lake and It looked very inviting,so I decided to take a swim.I was glad that I decided to wear my bathing suit.I undressed and walked to the edge of the lake,I put my foot in and It wasnt really cold at all.I dived right in.I swam underwater looking at all the extraordinary plants and animals,till I needed to I came up for air,I saw a black figure coming towards the I started to freestyle back to the shore of the I got there,there was someone standing there,then they spoke.

" What do you think your doing?"His voice was very seductive and sexy.

"P..Professor,I was just uh um taking a swim."I got out and walked to where my robes were under the tree,but I was unaware that he was looking at my body with astonishment written across his face.

"Is there something wrong professor?"I asked him pulling my clothes on

"Miss Granger,sit down."He said flatly,I looked at him with confusion but I obeyed and sat down,He sat down a few feet away from was silent for a few minutes.

Barely audible he whispered "Miss Granger,What really happened,How did you really get those bruises and scares?"I didn't look at him,..I couldn't.

"If I tell you professor you have to swear you cant tell anyone else."I started to fiddle around with the edge of my robe,He looked at me questioningly.

"I swear."Then all of a sudden all these different magical sources swirled around our heads.

"Thank you."

"Now Miss Granger please tell me how you really,actually got those bruises."

"Okay well it started when I was eight years old,one day when my dad was drunk he...he..."I couldnt finish the sentence till my eyes blurred out and started crying,I was shaking violently. Snape took off his outer robe and was just in his teaching robes,and he put his cloak around my shoulders.

"Miss Granger what did he do?"He scooted a little closer to hear my response

"He...He raped me."I threw myself at him,my arms going around his neck and my face was hidden in his robes and me sobbing into them.I think he was in total shock cause he didnt say anything.

"Does he still do it?"He asked finally,I nodded

"Every summer,thats why I dont go home during the Holidays professor."I didnt realize that I was still sitting in his lap,when I said those words he wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Im sorry."In my ear very cracked.I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and sobbed out a "Thank you"I stopped crying and just there in his lap.

"Miss Granger,If you want I could help you get rid of those bruises and cuts."I looked at him shocked

"_You_ would help_ Me?!?!_"

"Yes as a matter of fact I would because I know what your going through."Than before I knew it I was kissing his soft,warm lips,he tensed up but relaxed a little I realized what I was doing and I stopped.

"Im...Im..Sorry Professor."He didnt answer instead he just stood up and put his hand out and helped me up

"Lets go back."We started walking up to the school,I thought 'When in the hell did I become infatuated with my teacher?He felt so right though,No hes your professor and your his student,and yet it felt so right for my lips to be on his and his arms around me.'When we got back up to the school he told me to follow him down to his office.I walked obediently behind him, I was still had my cloak and when I didnt see the professors billowing robes in front of me I remember that he gave it to me.I snuggled into it,it smelt like we got to his office he opened the door inside I walked in and he came in right after me and warded the door.

"Miss Granger"He said holding his hand out making a motion with his hand than I realized that he wanted his cloak,I took off the cloak and handed it to him and blushed slightly and whispered "Sorry professor."He went behind his desk and sat down and he gestured for me to do the same.I sat down and we were quiet for what felt like hours but only a few minutes.

He broke the silence and whispered

"Now?"

* * *

Enjoy reading my stories?Well its going to get better and better please if u have any ideas or comments fill free to tell me and thanks for all the reviews so far!That makes me want to keep review to tell me if I should keep writing:)


	4. Happiness 1

Thanks for all the reviews I love hearing from my viewers!!!:}Sorry I havent posted Ive been busy with some high school drama!!!!Which suxs

* * *

"Miss Granger where would you rather talk here or my private quarters?"He asked as he intertwined his hands

"Private Quarters."I whispered quietly,he nodded and got up gracefully and he told me to follow we got into his private quarters it was covered in shelves covered in books,a black couch in front of a roaring gestured for me to sit down and I sat down next to me with such grace.

"Miss Granger would you like to elaborate on some of the details of what happened?"He asked questioningly

I sighed a shaky sigh and said out as calmly as I could "Well my mom died when I was six,and I guess my dad was having a difficult time and he came in my room,I was just sitting on my bed playing,and he did it."My eyes filled with tears as I remembered it happened the first time,I continued.

"He's been doing it every summer and on the holidays,thats why I dont leave Hogwarts during the holidays,and hes gotten crueler and more rougher."I looked up at my professor with blurred vision but I could read the emotions on his face,disgust,shock,anger,and was a minute of silence.

"Miss Granger you need to report this."He said icily,I looked up at him with shock and anger

"Professor,I CANT DO THAT HE'S MY FATHER,AND IM LEAVING AFTER THIS YEAR SOMEWHERE WHERE HE CANT FIND ME!"I yelled at him through sobs,and I layed down on my side of the couch and curled up and the tears that threatened to come out they did they leaked down my face like a faucet.

He sat there on the other side of the couch,just sitting there listening to me couldnt stand it,he got up and went somewhere.I just lied there sobbing when he got up I stretched my legs out so I took up the entire came back a few minutes later and cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger."He said sitting on the coffee table,and I look up at him and I wiped the tears from my eyes,I sat up.

"My next question for you Miss granger,is how many bruises do you have?"I looked at him confused

"Why do you need to know that?"He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"So I know how much salve to give!"He said low and coldly

"Oh,Um I dont have alot there mostly gone now but some still hurt and are really bad."He nodded and took a vial out of his robe pocket,and held his hand out for me to take.I grabbed for it and while I took it our fingers touched and there was this weird tingling sensation,he looked at me strangely and I looked at him the same looked down at the vial,I couldnt take my eyes off his face,which didnt look hard like his usual glare it was more beautiful he looked like a stone eyes widened and he grabbed my wrist and I dropped the potion but he didnt care.I looked at what he was looking at and I groaned,I forgot to put a glamour charm on my wrist so he was looking at a few hundred scars.

"P..Professor?"He didnt look up at me he just looked at my scars,he started tracing my scars

A few minutes later he broke the silence and all he said was"When?"I gulped hard and didnt answer,he looked up at me

"When did you do it?"He asked barely audiable,he was looking at me straight into my butterbeer colored eyes,I lowered my head cause I couldnt look at of his hands left my arm and I felt his hand on my chin I closed my eyes at his lifted my chin so I knew I was looking at him was only a few inches from me.

"Open your eyes."He said quietly,and I did what he said to do and I felt tears well up in my eyes

"Earlier this morning right before I went swimming."I said letting the tears flow down my rosy cheeks,He looked at me with stern eyes.I couldnt stand the look he was giving me,I leaned in so I closed the space between us and kissed him.I could feel him tense up a little bit so I pulled back.I looked at him,and stuttered"Professor Im..."But before I could finish my sentence,his hand moved to my hair and he brought his lips back to mine,he crushed his lips on to was a soft,slow kiss. When the need for air was overwelming we let go.I looked at him and neither of us spoke.

He moved from the coffee table to couch next to put his arm around my shoulder,and I snuggled up to his chest where I rested my head on his shoulder.I finally whispered to him.

"Please dont look at me like that again."And apparently he knew what I was talking about

"I wont as long as you promise you wont do it anymore."

"Deal."I started to shiver slightly and he got up and grabbed his outer robe

He brought it over to me and layed it on top of me,I smiled at sat back down on the black couch and put his arm back around me,and like I did before I cuddled back up to sat there for a few minutes before I break the silence with a quiet whisper.

"This changes everything doesnt it?"

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger!!!but sorry for the late update high school drama blows but its going to be fun when school starts back up!!!!!


	5. Disaster 2

I looked up at him from my looked down at me and nodded but said

"It changed for the good."I smiled a smile that im sure made his heart skip a beat.I leaned up to him and kissed him it was a slow,tender kiss at first than when he slid his tongue over my bottom lip.I happily kiss became more heated and I moved to where I was stradling his lap,My hands moved to his neck and I gently moved my hands up his neck and I earned a shiver for that than my hands rested in his hair,his hands went to my shoulders and pushed the cloak to the floor and his hands went down my sides,and he rested his hands on the small of my the need for air was to overwelming we let go of the kiss.I put my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered

"I feel safe with you severus."I kissed his neck and I gently fell asleep.

S.P.O.V.

When she whispered his name,it sounded so right.I felt her breathing slow to a steady beat and I whispered

"Hermione?Hermione are you awake?"He asked,I got up slowly off the couch and her legs immediatly went around my waist.I gave a slight chuckle,I walked over to my bedroom and attempted to get her on my four poster bed that was covered in silk,I had a few problems with trying to get her off of my but she finally let go.I whispered

"Hermione."She loosened her grip and I pulled her arm from around my he slowly removed her legs from around his waist.I walked to the living room and took my frock coat off and layed it across the back of the couch.I unbuttoned the first few buttons,I needed to breath.I walked back over to the door way of the bedroom and looked at her sleep.I leaned on the door frame,and watched her twist and turn in her sleep,and chuckled at the sight.I watched her for a few more minutes than went to my office to grade a few fifth years papers.A few hours later when I was done grading the papers,I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes and thought about what just happened in the past few I reliazed I cant do this,its not supposed to be this way,but he liked her..alot,but it wouldnt seem right,but shes right for mentally kicked himself when he heard padding of feet on the floor.

H.P.O.V.

I woke up unaware of my surrondings.I was sprawled out all over the bed.I sat up and straighted my clothes.I got up from the bed and walked out and saw severus with his head in his hands at his desk.I walked slowly up to him and sat down where there wasnt graded papers.I wondered what was wrong.I quietly whispered

"Sev are you okay?"he shook his head 'no'

"Whats the matter?"he didnt look up at me when he said

"Hermione."I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue.

"I cant do this,this isnt right."I was shocked for him to say those words,he got up from his desk and started pacing the room as I watched him

"What...What do you mean?"He looked up at her

"Hermione your my student and im your professor this isnt right!"He replied icily,and I whispered where I could barely hear myself

"So Im of age I can go out with whom ever I want the ministry cant have a say in it."He quirked an eyebrow at me

"Hermione you have to understand there is almost a twenty year difference between us,and if we did start dating your friends would proabably stop talking to you!"He pleaded with me,than before I could interrupt him his facial expression changed

"YOU ONLY WANT ME SO YOU HAVE SOMEONE TO LEAN ON,YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME."He nearly shouted in a iciy hiss,my eyes filled with tears,as I sat there on his desk.I got up off the desk and walked straight towards him I was only a few inches from his chest when I shouted at him

"SO YOU KISSED ME BACK YOU SAUDING BASTARD,BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK!WHEN DID SEVERUS SNAPE EVER CARE ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THOUGHT OF HIM."I yelled sarcastically at him,with that I slapped him across the face and ran out of his quarters,crying.I ran all the way back to the head girls quarters,and ran to the bathroom,where I slammed the door and slid down my face was buried in my hands as I sat there I remembered I left my bag in here I look around and saw it on the countertop of the sink.I grabbed it and rummaged inside of it,looking for what I wanted and after a few moments of searching I found it,My trusty razor.

* * *

Sorry for another short ch. But i promise its going to get better...much better mwhahahahahaha and sorry I havent updated a few things going on in the real keep posting I love the reviews and I think im going to get me a beta.


	6. Unexpected

Ok Readers Im sooooooo sorry I havent posted first my comp busted than school got into the way and HIGH SCHOOL drama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! agh but any ways Im perfectly happy now so Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Its been a few weeks now, I go in and out of his class every day. He tries to talk to me but I ignore him and walk away from him, tears welled up in my eyes. Its been a living hell.

A few days before the Christmas holidays, I was sitting in the great hall with Harry and Ron eating breakfast of more playing with it. Ron and Harry were talking about the up coming quidditch match and what they were going to do over the holidays.

"Hey 'Mione. You there?" Ron asked waving his hand infront of my face, I looked up at him and said "Yes, Ron sorry im thinking." and at that moment before Ron could ask what I was thinking about the post arrived. A letter dropped down infront of me and I knew who it was from the devil himself. My father.

Harry than asked "Whos that from?"I didnt answer and just said "Im not hungry ill see you guys later." They looked at each other for a moment and said "Ok see ya." I waved my hand back and looked back for a moment, I than saw that HE wasnt up at the table.I thought maybe I could see him before people start roaming the castle. I trudged down the hallway to where the dungeons were. I walked down the steps, fidgeting with the letter. I havent read it yet because im scared to see what it says.I arrived at his office and stood there for a few minutes, a few first year Slytherins walked by and started to whisper things. I held my hand against the door about to knock, when the door suddenly jerked open.

"Ms. Granger?" I looked down and said "Professor Im sorry for intruding like this but I was wondering if you could spare some time to talk?"I looke up at him with tears dripping down my face. I knew he knew what it was about and he replyed "Certainly ms. Granger." He moved to where he wasnt blocking the door and let me inside. I went directly to the couch and sat down and put the letter down on the coffee table. I put my face in my hands. I hear his footsteps against the cold coblestone floor,He doesnt sat anything he just sits down next to puts his hand on my back and starts rubbing up and down. He than breaks the silence and said

"Hermione?" When he uses my first time the tears come faster. "Im sorry for what I did to you, You were right when have I ever cared about what anybody thought about me."He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again and said "I care for you and I want to protect you from all your problems." I couldnt take it anymore I threw my arms around his neck and started crying into his chest. "Severus please dont ever leave me." He started to rub my back and comfort me and said "I Promise I will never leave you agian."We were silent for a few minutes I stopped crying and just felt him rub my back. A few minutes later I sat up on his lap and said "I actually had a different reason for coming here." I got up and retrieved the note from table and noticed the scribble on it,I felt like vomiting.

"Love, do you want me to read it first?" I nodded and handed him the letter. He ripped it open and read it,when he was done he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I noticed and said "What is it?" He handed me the letter and said "You wont like it." and he handed me back the letter. I than read it.

_Dear Kitty,_

_I just want to say I MISS YOU!!! but also I heard you have a quidditch match at the end of this week and since you cant come home for the holidays I thought I could come and see you! and If your team wins than you will get a little treat ;)_

_Love you ,xxxx_

_Big Daddy_

When I finished reading, I looked at Severus with terrror stricken on my face. I sat back down across his lap and whispered "What do I do? the game is friday and he will be here and if we win...."I didnt finish the sentence he knew. He knew and said "Ill be there Ill come up with an excuse to say why you have to sit next to me." I smiled up at him and said "Thank you but what about if we win?he will ask to see me and talk to me and than...."He was quiet for a few minutes the gears inside his brilliant mind working and than he finally said " I dont know love I cant do anything neither can anyone else."I snuggled my face into his neck and didnt say anything I just sat there with him rubbing my back.

I than broke the silence "Well I better get going."I than got up from his lap and walked over towards the door, Before I opened the door , he grabbed my wrist the one with the cuts, I hissed in he didnt hear It I turned back to him. His face knowing, all he said was "Stop." and than I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He than whispered "Are you going to be okay love?"I nodded

"Yes Ill be fine." My eyes with tears,I walked out of the room and said "Thanks professor."

* * *

please review people haven posted sorry for the short chapter buts its going to get alot better PROMISE and there has been a few changes to the story!


	7. Quidditch Match? Fathers visit?

OK i just posted a ch a few days ago but im bored so im posting another and Its been a while since I have updated I know I know but now you see i have not abanded the story. Happy new years!!

* * *

Today was the day of the quidditch match before christmas break. Everyone was in a joyous mood except for me, but I put on a facade and went on with it. I met up with Harry and Ron down in the common room. They were dressed in their uniforms. I was dressed in a black turtle neck, with red and black skinny jeans. The boys just looked at them and shrugged. We than just went down to the great hall so they could eat breakfast before their big game. We sat away from everyone, and the guys kept looking at me funny, I got fed up with it and said "What?"

"Oh nothing 'Mione we werent looking at you." I looked behind me and there was a new transfer student there she was beautiful. She had long black hair, sea blue eyes, and she had an hour glass figure. I turned back around and said "Oh, ok than." I than turned towards the staff table and looked around for the one dressed in black. I looked but didnt find him. I went back in to my mind "I really hope he does something." We all started eating Harry and Ron ate the most of it. When they were done we got up and started we started walking down to the quidditch pitch. While we were walking down I was thinking ' Where is he?' I than left my thinking mind and saw the people gathering around the quidditch pitch for entrance. I than caught sight of the man that haunts my dreams.

"Hey 'Mione isnt that your dad?"Harry pointed out

"Yeah."Was all that came out of my mouth

"Well why dont you go say hi to him."Ron spoke up

"Cause...."I didnt finish my sentence when a silky voice came up behind me.

"Because Potter Weasley she has to come with me." I turned away from them and towards Severus and smiled secretly.

"But sir the game is supposed to start soon." He looked at them and turned towards the game and went off, I was right behind him and we didnt speak the entire way there. We got to the staircase to climb the stairs and Severus turned to me and said "Look like your pissed at me, I just gave you a months detention okay?" I nodded and said "Okay." before anyone came up the staircase I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my head before letting go and putting his scary, bastard professor face made our way up the staircase and up to the very top of the stands, some of the other professors were looking at me strangely. Then professor mcgonagall asked "Severus why do you have one of my Gryffindors?" He than answered very calmly "Because she has a months detention with me." He than scowled.

I was going up to the very top, when I tripped over my black sneakers and almost fell backwards, but luckly Severus was there and caught me before I fell. We found our seats and sat down, I was looking around for Harry but when I was looking around I found my father staring straight at me. I darted my eye contact before they could connect. Ifound Harry he was a few mere meters from the snitch, I gulped hard. I found Severus's hand gripping the bench wood, I place my hand lightly on his he looked over at me and I was lipped him "My father is watching me." He looked over and true enough my father was still staring at me.I didnt hear it but the annoucer just announced that "Harry potter has caught the snitch Gryffindor Wins!" My father than gained a smug happy look.

We than started to leave, we got all the way to the grounds till someone behind us shouted "Hermione." I stopped dead in my tracks I knew the voice the voice all to familar. I turned to see my father coming up to us. I looked over to Severus and he had a deep scowl on his face,His fists were clenched and you could see his veins. I stepped in front of him and said quietly "Hello father." He put his hand on my shoulder and said "May I have a word with you." I looked back at Severus and he wasnt looking at me just my father with pure hatred in his eyes. He than took my arm and dragged me back in to the broom closet of the stands.

He than said "I have missed you my pet." stroking my hair, and going down my body. He than undid his belt buckle and slowly unzipped his pants, he quietly whispered in my ear "I have missed you so much my kitten." I gulped hard and I thought about yellng but he than put his hand over my mouth and said "Now now I know how you like to scream." He than kissed me roughly.I was scrambiling around trying to get away,but he pinned me to the wall. He than put himself inside me and started riding me hard.I tried screaming but it was all muffled out with his hand. When he was done he slumped up against me. I got him out of me and left him there, I ran as fast and hard as my legs would take me. I didnt see where I was going, my eyes were blurred from the tears that were coming out. I passed by a few students and someone in black but I just kept running. I found a large door, I felt miles high,because I was I was in the astronemy tower. I ran to the ledge and let the wind hold me, and caress me. I let the wind have my soul.


	8. Suicide?

**I have been in depression so this may be a really crappy chapter but I think you guys will like the next few chapters there going to be very sentimental and very explicit.**

I heard someone running behind me,I saw the person thier hair was aray and her clothes were all over her body, and heard noises from the passing crowd.

"Hey watch where your going." A fifth year Hufflepuff shouted

I turned my head and saw a figure run infront of me, there were students all around me and I still didnt know what to do about Hermione. I was inside my mind thinking, the cogs working over time. I was knocked out of my mind when I heard screams and noticed a gathering of students and they were pointing up. I looked towards the astronemy tower and noticed a girl surrendering herself to the blowing stood there for a moment in awe and saw that the teachers were gathering around as well no one was running up there to save her. So I did.I ran, luckly I was in top physical shape from the dark lord. My long legs taking the staircase steps two steps at a time, My black robes billowing behind me, I knew he had only mere seconds left until she jumped but would she? was the question I asked myself as I made my way up the castle I also was also thinking "Am I already to late?" but I didnt dwell on that thought long.

I finally made it up to the tower, trying to yank open the door but it was locked I walked back calmed My breathing and kicked the door down. She looked at me with wide eyes,she turned her body to where she was facing me, and she yelled "You promised you would protect me I called for you and you didnt come!"

H.P.O.V.

I heard footsteps coming, they were heavy foot falls, that were coming quickly. Than the door broke down. I turned to see who came for a moment I thought it was my father coming back for more,but it wasnt it was him. My eyes filled with tears, my heart feeling as heavy as iron. I looked at him, still feeling the gentle breeze against my skin, and yelled at him "You promised you would protect me, I called for you and you didnt come!" He was slowly making his way over to me, and I didnt know what to do my mind was dizzy I couldnt think, all I could do was let the unshed tears fall,and I did.

I fell on my knees as he made his way towards me I felt him grab me around my waist,he pulled me up gently and wrapped his arms around me and and said "Sssh it okay your safe now." but I was still wailing and said "I called for you and you didnt come." I kept repeating it over and just held me with his arms wrapped around me and his face was buried in my hair. I had my face buried into his neck and I was clinging on to his frock coat like its my only were sitting against the railing of the breath was hot against my ear and he whispered "What happend?" I moved to where he could here me, I moved in between his legs,laying back against his chest. I started shivering before I could wrapped his black,silk robe over me and I snuggled up to him and it,Keeping warm. I than began the story of what happened, as I was closing the story I felt a single tear fall from his eye. We just sat there in silence,his arms were wrapped around me holding me like if he let me go than it would be all over we would awake from this fanasty, this dream. The sun was going down over the horizon line,we watched it in silence comfortable just being with one another. It was hours later before I even realized that I was a drifting off to sleep. He moved and started to get up, I wrapped my arms around his neck,he carried me not to my room but to his. One minute we were up in the astronemy tower and the next we were down in the dungeons. The next moment I felt something soft under me,it was his bed.I snuggled into the bed and the blankets. I felt a warm body next to me, I layed my head on his bare chest,listening to his steady heartbeat. In the darkness I listen and he is stroking my hair gently and he whispers "I love you." I quietly whisper "I love you too." and I drifted off to sleep with no worries that night but with a smile on my face.


	9. Christmas Break

Sorry havent updated for a while again as I said before derpressed more and more drama keeps happening and High school sucks! Warning this ch. is explicit and may be my longest ch yet

**Christmas break**

It has been a few days since I woke up in Severus bedroom let alone his bed. When I did wake I woke cuddled up to his warm, bare chest listening to his heart hadnt awoken yet so I sit up very slowly and look to see what time it is, of course its the crack of dawn and students wont be up for several hours. I climbed on top of him to where Im laying on top of his chest. His eyes than opened slowly, he blinked a few times and said "Well good morning love, how are you?" I look into his onyx eyes and said "Good now, wont be so much later though."

Than there was a voice that shoved me from my memories.

"Hermione are you sure you cant come to the burrow?"Ron asked shoving more and more food down his throat by the minute.

"Yes Ron Im sure."I say depressingly, I was actually resenting going home for the holidays, I would rather go sleep on the streets. As we were walking out of the great hall from the last dinner of the semester. Dumbledore had wished us a Happy Holidays. I wondered if I could get out of it saying I had a school project due and I havent started it but than I remember that he wouldnt believe that and I have already received a letter from him even though I had seen him a few days ago. We were walking across the entrance hall towards the grand staircase, to go and pack for the trip tomorrow morning, When I heard the best voice I could possibly it was like chocolate silk.

"Ms. Granger may I have a word with you?" I looked up at him and nodded, I turned back to harry and ron and said "See you guys back in the common room."they looked at each other and one was about to protest when I gave him a look.

I followed professor Snape to his office, he opened the door and I immediatly sat down infront of his desk. He closed the door,warded it, and put a silencing spell on it. He walked over and sat across from me and for a few moments we sat in silence.

"Hermione?"I looked into his eyes, falling into his abyss.

"Yes Severus?" I loved the way it rolled off my tongue,I didnt want to sit here anymore, so I got up and went over to him and sat down on his lap. He craddled me and my head was between his neck, I felt safe there, right now nothing could happen. We talked several more minutes about the christmas holidays, but than he said "Its getting late and your friends are probably wondering where you are."I must have looked scared out of my mind cause he said "Dont worry love its going to be okay." He than out of nowhere started tickiling me and I managed to escape him and said "Now now severus you have been a naughty boy Ill have to fix that." I said giggiling at him, his smile was a skip of my heart. I was standing a few feet away, and I realized I should not have turned my back cause he sprinted up behind me and picked me and started tickiling me again, I couldnt stop laughing. For the first time I could smile without fear. He stopped tickling me and I said "Your in good shape."He chuckled and said "Of course I am I have to stay up some how." chuckling again.

I looked down at my watch and noticed I had already been here for an hour. "Severus." He knew and came up to me and kissed me passiontly and said "Everything will be okay I promise." He walked her towards the door, and hugged her close. "I love you." He said and a tear fell from my eyes I than said "I love you too." She walked back to her dorm to finish packing and cry her self to sleep for tomorrow.

The next morning I was laying on my bed thinking about today. I just layed there for I dont know how long till I heard a knock on the door. I than realized I had to leave. I put some black, ripped skinnys, a black green day shirt, sneakers, and a black hurley jacket. I got my luggage and walked down the halls with Ron and Harry. I was silent on the way down as they talked about how they were going to practice for quidditch. We got down into the entrance hall and everyone was saying good bye to all there friends, I was just in a corner waiting to leave. I was looking for severus and I giggled when I found him, with his usual scowl on his face deducting points from houses, and helping the students with there luggage. Than we started out for the train.

I sat on the train for what felt like forever and I was scared and nervous, cause he had only done this a few days ago. I thought of the chances maybe he wont be there and Ill have to drive my ownself home. When I arrived my hopes werent there, He was standing there waiting for me he had what seemed like a smile but I knew there was something under it. I walked up to him and he took me into a tight hug and said "I have missed you my pet we are going to have tons of fun." He winked at me and I felt nauses.

We managed to get home, in under 10 minutes and we live 30 minutes away from the train station. I went into my bedroom to put my things away and I heard a creaking of the floor boards behind me, and I knew it was him. He had had already opened a beer and drank it. I could tell hes getting drunker by the second. The next second I knew I was on the floor, and my head was throbing he had struck me across my head. "You have been a naughty little girl I mean yelling out like that last time we were together." He had ripped my shirt off, threw it on the floor. He picked me up off the ground and started ripping other parts of my clothing off, while walking towards his room. He threw me on his bed and walked over to his closet where he retreived two parcels. He opened them and said "I hope you like your new gifts." It was a whip and a pair of hand cuffs. He handcuffed me to the bed on my stomach and took the whip and started whipping my back side when He was done whipping me I could feel that I was bleeding every where. He than climbed on top of me guessing he had already stripped down and entered me from behind, I screamed. I screamed when he flipped me over and started whipping me again, and slapping to shut up. When he was done he fell asleep I was still handcuffed to the bed my eyes were swollen shut and I cried myself to sleep. He awoke the next morning all shining and happy, and he went to work. I tried slipping out of the hand cuffs but they were too tight and I saw that the key was laying right next to the bed. I tried using wandless magic but I was too weak to do anything. So I curled my legs over and picked the key up with my toes, and put it up to my hands. I escaped. I got out all I did was put on a t shirt and left. I had apparated to Hogwarts gates. I ran as fast as my legs could take me which wasnt fast. My hands were covering my face as I cried my eyes out, I ran I didnt stop till I got to his door. I burst open and dropped down to my knees and yelled "Severus."

I could see shuffling of feet, and that was it my eyes hurt badly so did the rest of my picked me up gently and said something I didnt understand. He carried me bridal style my body was weak I could barely move. He moved me into what I thought was the bathroom,he gave me a few things to drink and my eyes immideatly felt better. I could see his face. I than said "Severus." and he just put me on the sink and stayed infront of me and asked "What happened love?"


	10. Savior

Ok readers I am really sorry I havent updated for a while just had to get everything in order in real life but hey heres a new chapter hope ya'll like it.

* * *

My hands were clutching his frockcoat, I couldnt tell where he was taking me but I know that it wasnt the bed.

"Severus." I sobbed out, my throat hurting from being swollen

"Just a minute, love." He whispered gently in my ear, he opened a door, and sat me gently down on the bathroom sink, he didnt look at me he turned and turned the water on, he left the room for a few minutes, coming back changed, he was missing his frockcoat now only in his white button up shirt, and he was missing his shoes and socks. I had an urge to laugh but didnt I was in too much pain. Severus was scattering something around the room, something that smelt of lavendar. He than put something down on the toilet, some clothes. Severus walked slowly over to me his feet padding the floor.

"Severus." I whispered quietly I hadnt realized that I was shaking uncontrollably, I was just sitting on the counter of the sink his hands lay near my thighs, his head was lowered in defeat. "Severus?" I asked looked up slowly "Love, where does it hurt the most?" I thought about this for a moment and realized it hurt everywhere the same but it was burning severly on my back.

"On my back."She turned very carefully wincing as she turned, Severus tried helping me as much as possible but it wasnt alot, he lifted up my shirt slowly, apparently what he saw was so sickening that he ran to the toilet and threw up. "Severus? What is it?" Severus cleaned his mouth, when he came back over I looked into his eyes and what I usually saw those hard black onyx eyes, were softer they were black onyx but there was tears in his eyes, when I saw his it was like stabbing my heart with glass, it hurt me to see him like this. Severus turned behind him and started rummaging through the cabinets. He found a vial that held a clear liquid, he came back over to me. He opened the vial, his hands were warm and strong.

"Severus what was on my back?" I asked him, looking at his reflection in the mirror it looked like he had aged about 10 years. He was pale, he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he looked like he had been crying and not sleeping for three days."Love? What did he do to you?" I couldnt look at him while I told him the story. "He whipped me."

"Do you know what he whipped into you?" Severus asked her tracing the marks on my back, I shook my head "No what did he do?" I asked, He opened his mouth than closed it and opened it again, he swallowed hard. "He whipped...He whipped 'My bitch' on your back." I gasped and my eyes filled with tears. After he was done, he turned me towards him, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the tub. He picked something up from the counter and poured it into the tub.

"Dont worry it should help with the wounds." Severus said flicking his wand, the lights shut off, it turned dimmer there was only candles lighting the air. I sank in lower the tub filling with bubbles, Severus came back, he leaned against the side of the tub, he took a wash cloth and started cleaning my face, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being cleaned. Severus stopped cleaning and rolled up his sleeves, and went to get up to leave.

"Severus where are you going?" Severus was cleaning up everything, he noticed something on his shirt and he started unbuttoning his shirt. He hung it up on the back of the bathroom door, his body was lean he had a six pack with scars going every different direction.

"Love, Im going to let you clean up a bit." I turned to quickly and winced "Severus please dont go." Severus was already half way out the door but I guess my eyes changed it cause I was pleading with him. "Love, I dont wanna..." He didnt finish his sentence, he just unbuckled his belt and let his pants slide to the floor, he didnt break eye contact with me. He walked over to me his black, silk boxers glinting in the candlelight. I slid forward a little, he stopped me though knowing that I was in too much pain. He kept his boxers on as he slid in behind me, getting comfortable was intresting it took a few minutes but it was settled. I was sitting on his lap when he told me to close my eyes, I did as he said. I felt water come down over my face, than his long spider legged like fingers were massaging my scalp.

"Mmmhhmm That feels good Severus." Severus finished washing my hair, he started humming 'Guardian Angel' by my jumpsuit apparatus; I leaned back against his chest, he had taken the washcloth and started rubbing the dirt off my shoulders being careful of all the cuts and bruises. Severus kissed my shoulder, than my neck, I could feel something wet dripping down, tears? I heard him murmer something.

"Im so sorry." He murmered into my neck he kissed my temple, and I leaned back against him, he wrapped his arms around me. I clung to his arms that were wrapped around me, nothing at this point in time can hurt me. When I started drifting off to a deep sleep, Severus shook me and said "Come on love lets get you to bed." He left for a moment and came back with a big, black, fuzzy, shower robes, and some new clothes. He handed me a pair of dark green silk boxers and a small black wifebeater and a fuzzy bath robe. He had changed into something similar just no shirt, his robe was black silk. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, I had pulled my hair up into a messy bun, he kissed my neck and walked me towards the bed. "Now now its time for bed." He let me take as much time as I needed, he left again and came back with a vial with purple liquid in it. He handed it to me and said "It will stop the pain." I looked at him like he was insane, but I chugged it down, gagging, he handed me a cup of water. He climbed in next to me after taking our robes off. He lay there his arms behind his head, I lay down near him, he pulled me close to him, my head was resting on the crook of his arm, and his other arm was wrapped around me. He started to hum again, until the last words I heard till I fell into the dark abyss of dreams, were "I love you."

I woke in the middle of the night to a banging on the door, I was groggy Severus's arm was still around me, I looked at the clock and it read 6:18am. "Severus." I whispered, I shook him a little, and he jolted up. "What is it love?" He asked but there was no need for me to answer, the banging continued. Severus got up, took his robe and wrapped it around himself. I could hear him grumbling as he went to the door and opened it he yelled "What in the bloody hell do you..." He didnt finish his sentence, Than I heard him call "Hermione."


	11. Why?

Ok so I really hoped you liked the last ch hopefully you will enjoy this one.

* * *

I walked out of Severus's room, I saw Severus standing at the door chatting with someone.

"Severus, who is?" I didnt get to finish my sentence, when I saw the headmaster. "Oh headmaster."He smiled

"Hello Hermione, may I come in Severus?" Dumbledore asked Severus, he nodded and let him in. Severus gestured for them to sit on the couch, I was debating on sitting down next to Severus until I heard his silky voice "Hermione please come sit down." I walked slowly over to the couch, I sat down next to Severus but not too close, I lifted my legs up on the couch wrapping my arms around them.

"Headmaster may I ask why you decided to wake us up this early?" Severus asked yawning like a chesire cat, I smiled slightly.

"Well I wondered what happened to you yesterday , I talked to your father yesterday before the game and he seems to miss you alot since your mother is gone." I jolted my head up, I was speechless

"Oh well um..hmm." I didnt know what to say, I looked over at Severus, he was staring down. "Well what happened sir was I found out some terrible news about some close friends."I lied through my teeth.

"Im sorry to hear that, I also just wanted to check up on you it seemed that you were really upset, and nobody seen you all afternoon through evening." Dumbledore stated looking over his than stepped in and said "Well you know were both still alive we would like to go to bed." Dumbledore nodded, he got up from the chair,"Severus can I have a word with you?". Severus than looked at me and said "Go back to bed ill be there in a minute." I nodded and went back to his room. I snuggled back into the sheets, and waited for him to show up.

S.P.O.V

I walked over to the headmaster and asked "Yes headmaster what is it?"

"My boy, What is your relation with miss granger?"Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrows

"What do you think headmaster?"I said snapping a little, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well my boy as long as your happy, just be careful, what happened yesterday I dont think she can take much more."Dumbledore said as he made his way out of the door "Good night Severus."

"Goodnight Headmaster." I sighed sitting down on the couch for a few minutes, deciding that its time to go back to bed. I walked in, I saw that Hermione had fallen asleep again, she looked peaceful in her sleep. I sat down on my side of the bed, I ran my hands through my hair. I than heard a voice in the darkness "Severus are you okay?" I layed down and snuggled up to Hermione, I put my arm around her, "Yes love Im fine lets go back to sleep." I kissed her forehead, adjusted myself till we were comfortable, and fell asleep.

H.P.O.V.

I woke up with a jolt, sweat was beading down my face. I look over and Severus wasnt there. "Severus?"I started looking through the house. "Severus?" I couldnt find him till I ran into someone and fell. I looked up and Severus was in a black towel, his hair was dripping down his shoulders, down his six pack. "There you are."Severus gave a chuckle and offered a hand. The other was holding up the towel. I stood up wincing a little bit. He noticed immediately and asked "Whats wrong?" I shooed him away and told him "Its only my back, and some bruises." He let go of his towel which seemed to be staying by itself, he walked me into the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet. He rummaged through the cabinet like he did last night, and found another vial. I turned around, and lifted my shirt up, I than felt his warm hands on my back. When he was done I turned back around, I lifted my arms and put them around his neck. I wrapped my legs behind his and moved closer, I looked into his eyes, I leaned forward and kissed him passionatly. He kissed me back, his hands went up and down my back, they finally rested at my hips. We both needed air, we let go of each other and leaned forward so our foreheads were touching, while we both tried to catch our breath.

"What time is it?"Severus asked me, panting heavily

"I think its 8:30."I told him

"Well we better get going or you never know." He gave me a wink, I nodded and got up from the bathroom, I took my old clothes and fixed them to where they looked brand new. "Well I guess its off to breakfast now."I said changing from his clothes to mine. When Severus stroded into the room he was already dressed in his usual black garb. Before I was about to leave I went up to him and hugged him tightly "Thank you for everything."I kissed him on the cheek and heard him say "I love you." as I walked out, and I whispered "I love you too Severus."

I made my way to the great hall slowly, re playing everything that had happened yesterday. When I arrived I was bombarded by two of my best friends.

"'Mione where have you been?"Harry asked quickly

"I was um..."

"Hermione we were soo worried."Ron told her worryingly

"Ok one question at a time Harry, Ron I just wanted to be alone last night, I found out some close family friends died." I lied

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, putting his arm around my shoulder, I shrugged it off as Severus came into the room.

"Yeah Im fine." Than everyone stopped talking as they saw dumbledore walk up to the podium.

"Excuse me Im sorry that I have to interrupt your breakfast but I have some news to tell you before you start your day." He said looking around at the great hall with a grim expression on his face

"Now there is someone to come to visit for quite some time, and I believe some of you know her." He looked uneasily towards the teachers and finished his sentence "Professor Umbridge will be coming to stay with us." I sat there appalled I looked up at the staff table and looked at Severus, his face was in his hands. I gulped hard. There was a banging noise and there opening the great hall doors was none other than Professor Umbridge.


	12. Close

**Remember I own NOTHING =(**

**

* * *

**

There were gasps over the entire great hall, I looked over at the boy's faces. Harry glared at her and if looks could kill, well Umbridge would have been dead. I couldnt comprehend this, Why was she back? There were whispers as she walked down the middle of the great hall, she was receiving some death stares from half the students. I than gave a quick glance at Severus and thought to myself 'Whats going to happen?'

As Umbridge stood at the podium she than started talking in her annoying high pitched voice

"Well Hello again students I hope some of you remember me from two years ago?" She asked, there were groans from around the room. She was going on about how she is going to stay for a few months, as she makes sure everything is going well in the school. After she went to go and sit down, I kept my eyes on her, and sadly she sat down right next to Severus, who I could tell was really pissed off. Well nobody really ate that day, neither did I, after the food popped out on the the plates on the table.

"Hey guys Im not really hungry anymore." I explained to them, they agreed.

"Im going to take a walk." I got up and when I did they were getting up too,

"Guys its okay you dont have to come." They looked at each other curiously

"We were actually going to go play quidditch get some practice in for the season." Harry told me.I than heard a voice like velvet behind me.

"Miss. Granger may I see you in my office?" Severus sneered, I nodded, as I was leaving I saw the boys talking in whispers, and I glanced over at the staff table and I saw Umbridge giving me a smirk, than I saw her getting up. My heart started beating finally reached his office, he opened the door, gestured inside, I didnt hesitate. I watched as he looked left and right outside the door, and closed it. I was sitting down on his office chair.I than quietly whispered

"What are we going to do love?" He came over to me and lifted me up, set me on his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my face into his neck where it was warm, where it was safe. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head down on mine and said "I have no idea, we will figure it out though I promise." I couldnt help but tear up, and I think Severus felt the wetness on his neck

"Love whats the matter?" Severus started to rub my back, and took me to his personal quarters.

"I just can't take much more of this I mean my father, and now Umbridge." I curled up next to him on the couch. "Its going to be okay love." He kissed my temple, he than heard a knock on the door to his office. He looked curiously at the door.

"Stay here I received some new books if you want to check them out they are near the bedside table." He told me as he left the room to answer the door, I than thought to myself 'That man knows exactly how to cheer me up.' I walked over and saw a few book titles the one that I found appealing was _Potions from the 1600s _which was translated from latin. I than turned to a page and started decrypting it. I got half way through the book, found it amazing, I started outside the door to Severus's office and said "Sev-" I looked up to find Umbridge sitting in the chair across from Severus.

"Oh um sorry for interrupting." I turned on my heel, and exited the room but not quick enough.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing in your Professor's personal room?"She questioned

"I was um..uh I was just getting a book." I showed her the book, Severus than interrupted the conversation

"Anyways back to matters at hand, I will personally ask him." He sneered, but Umbridge wasnt paying attention, she still wanted to know what I was doing there.

"You know miss granger some people would find it inappropriate to see a mere girl in her professors quarters." I didnt know what to say but I knew I had to come up with something, Severus leaned back in his chair, pointed his finger at me and made the 'come here' gesture. I drooped my head down like I was in trouble but truthfully I was just trying to hide a smile. I sat down in the chair that Severus had conjured up.

"Explain yourself Young lady." She exclaimed

"Fine if you want the truth." I was looking up at Severus and he raised an eyebrow "The truth is whenever I have problems or I just wanna talk to someone that is intellectually stimulating, I come to Sev- I mean Professor Snape." I looked at Umbridge, she looked skeptical. She got up and started to leave and said

"I would advise you miss granger, to be very careful." I looked at her confused, she headed out of the door, making sure she had left before they started talking.

"That was very close." I nodded, and I set the book on top of his desk

"This was an amazing book love."He nodded slightly, I got up cause I knew what she had said bothered him.

"It will be okay, just like you told me." He looked at her, his smile shined like the sun.

"I know love I was just thinking of what the headmaster was saying to me last night." I looked at him confused, he finished explaining "Hes fine with us love he doesnt care that were together as long as were happy." He took me around the waist and set me down on his lap, and kissed me with passion. I kissed him back and when the need for air was to great I looked at him with tear filled eyes and asked him.

"Really he does." Severus only nodded before he kissed me again.

**Meanwhile**

Umbridge was striding her way up to gryffindors head of house, professor Mcgonagall. She knocked on her door, she answered, "Hello umbridge." She said through gritted teeth. "Hello professor Mcgonagall I would like a word with you?" She made her way into her office, Umbridge sat down infront of professor mcgonagalls and waited for her to sit down.

"Yes what would you like to talk about?" Mcgonagall sat down at her desk and folded her hands together, her glasses hanging from the edge of her nose.

"Have you heard about Severus and Miss Granger?" Umbridge smirked


	13. Chapter 13

Again I own NOTHING ='(

* * *

"What do you mean 'If I know about Severus and Miss. Granger ?'" McGonagall asked quizzically, Umbridge sat there like she knew something no one else did. Which she did.

"Well than let me be the first one to tell you Miss. Granger and your perfect potions master are sleeping together." She stated bluntly, McGonagall stared at her with shock written all over her face.

"What in the bloody world are you talking about, Severus Is a teacher and wouldnt ever do such a thing." McGonagall entrusted into her one of her employees.

"Well Professor, you are mistaken, I caught your student in her professors personal quarters." She had said matter of fact. McGonagall could hardly believe this.

"Well I will get to the bottom of this so if you dont mind." McGonagall wanted Umbridge to leave, Umbridge knew that it was her time to leave. She got up from the chair in her glory of messing up everything for everyone. "Oh and by the way what she told me for quote was 'I come to him to talk about anything.'" She walked out with her head held high, she walked straight down into the great hall nobody was there, they wouldnt get there till about dinner time. She had made papers filled with the words 'Professor Snape and Miss. Hermione Granger are Fucking.' She had thrown them all over the great hall, the courtyard, each house common room, the library, and also the grounds. So no matter where everyone would know except Severus and Hermione.

It was about the time she had presumed, and everyone in the castle knew about this paper. There were whispers, rumors going around, even the teachers had heard. Some were furious, they were going to march down to Severus office when they had found out, but Dumbledore had stopped them and told them "Lets wait to get there side of the story, this could have been just a mean rumor going on if someone was mad at either of them.

Harry, and Ron had come in from the quidditch field, with red faces and steam blowing out there ears. Either of them were ticking bombs if they heard any of the rumors they were going to blow up. Harry than went to the Gryffindor table where every one was sitting down for dinner, harry than confronted Ginny,

"Did you know anything about this?" He shoved the paper in her face, Ginny acted cooly

"No Harry I didnt why dont you wait for her and ask her, and I ask you should calm down or your not going to get anywhere."Ginny told him, They all sat down as the boys tried to cool there hot heads.

Meanwhile

"Severus Im hungry." My stomach growled as I said it, we had been reading against the roaring firelight.

"Ok, love lets go eat im sure everyone is wondering where were at." He explained to me, and yet we would have never known about the hysteria that is going on right now. I got up from the couch, followed Severus outside towards the great hall, he started to tell me about a potion he was making for me if in a chance I ever met up with the hideous monster called her father. Severus than opened the great hall door, I looked at it in awe. The top of the great hall there were clouds as dark as midnight, no stars, but lightning as blue as the ocean. That only meant everyone wasnt in a happy mood. I looked down at my feet, something catching my eye, I saw a paper, I turned it over, and I read. My mouth had dropped down to the floor, by then it looked like an angry mob had formed, I than whispered.

"Severus, Look." My eyes had already teared up, "Severus it was Umbridge." I had started to back up, when I saw Harry and Ron's face, they had grabbed me by the arm.

"HERMIONE EXPLAIN THIS NOW!"They yelled at me, I couldnt think my mind was wondering, I started crying. Severus had noticed, he had stepped infront of the boys

"Back. off." He had said calmly, cooly. Dumbledore had finally made his way through the crowd that was gathering around yelling. I hadnt realized but I clung to the back of his robe.

"EVERYONE CALM YOURSELVES."Dumbledore had shouted at them, than there was silence, still a few mumblings under there breaths. I was standing behind him, his body was blocking me from everyone else. Dumbledore than turned to him and said "Severus you may speak on your behalf." Severus than turned around to face me, his eyes were pleading, mine were full of tears, I knew I couldnt take this kind of stress anymore, but he knew the worse I would do. He than turned around again, than spoke for the both of us.

"STUDENTS AND TEACHERS, I KNOW WHY YOU ARE UPSET YOU HAVE SEEN THIS FLYER."Severus had put his wand up to his throat to make it that loud

One of the slytherins up front asked him "Is it true though are you fucking her? Thats probably why she has the best grade in Potions." I was about to run, I couldnt take it.

Severus sighed and said "THIS FLYER IS NOT TRUE WE ARE NOT FUCKING." He had looked at Dumbledore, and there gazes met and they both nodded.

"BUT I AM GOING TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH ME AND HERMIONE WE ARE DATING." There were gasps from everyone the teachers and students, than there was the yelling of Harry and Ron, my two best friends in the world.

There faces took the emotion right out of them. "HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU BE DATING THIS BASTARD, HES BEEN OUR ENEMY FOR YEARS, HES...HES SLYTHERIN." That had come from harry, what came from Ron was much, much worse.

Ron had come up to my face and yelled "ALL YOU ARE IS A SLYTHERIN WHORE."My lip quivered, that was the last straw, I ran as hard as I could to Severus's personal quarters. Severus had turned on his heel, and tried to grab my arm, but I was already out of reach and he yelled "Hermione." Ron and Harry tried running after me, but Severus had held them back.

I ran inside to the bathroom, I looked around panicking, I had swiped everything onto the floor, I looked through all the drawers in the bathroom, and finally found what I was looking for. Severus's razor.

I sat inside the bathtub, for what seemed like hours, I had broken Severus's razor, to where it was just the blade. I had sat in the bathtub with the water running, I still had my clothes on, but I had vanished away the secrecy of my scars. I looked at them, and remembered each time I did it, I than took the blade and gently moved it across my skin, feeling the razor break the skin, feeling the blood drip down my forearm. I waited and waited till it had stopped bleeding, it than swelled up, like a cats scratch. As I was looking at it gently, there was a pounding at the door. I was scared, I didnt know who it was. Until his voice came like a comforting blanket.

"Love? Open up Please." I could hear his voice cracking, I took my wand and unlocked the door. Severus had opened the door, looked at me, my makeup dripping down my face, my arm bloody, the water swirling with blood. I hadnt noticed, but he did, I was shaking. He came over and picked me up from the water, he cradled me in his arms, I was still crying. He started to hum, I held onto him, and whispered "Severus."He had slid down against the bathtub, and just rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me down, after a few minutes of silence he than said.

"Ssshhh love its okay, It will be okay but we will have to talk to them tomorrow morning at breakfast." I looked up at him, with sorrow in my eyes. He than looked at my arms and said  
"Love what did I tell you about doing this, it hurts me to see that you have to do this to get what your feeling out." He whispered, I than answered him

"Im sorry I couldnt help it." He started to rock back and forth again, and he said "I know love I know."

We were both quiet for a few minutes, he finally got up and said "Stay here for a minute." I sat there on the toilet as he fixed me a bath, I couldnt help but smile. He than told me to get in, I stripped down from my clothes and got into the searing hot water, it felt so good against my tense muscles. I relaxed as he came back in with a pair of his boxers, and a black wife beater, that was my size. He had taken off his robes, and was in a white,silk button up shirt. He than started humming, he than said "I will connect your fireplace with mine, I know your upset, but im just a flew away. If you need anything at all, flew." He explained, I nodded. When I had almost fallen asleep, he woke me up and said

"Love I think its time for bed." He helped me out of the tub, not looking at anything while I wasnt decent, he than walked me to the fireplace, and gave me a kiss goodnight. He than said

"Love, I will always and forever love you no matter what." I smiled and told him "I love you too Severus no matter what." I than flewed to my room, I looked around my room looked like it was hit by a hurricane. My room was destroyed, books flown everywhere, glass all over the floor, cushions array. I looked in disbelief someone had raided my room, but who?

I than flewed back to Severus's personal quarters, he was sitting on the couch, with a cup of firewhiskey in his hand and a book in the other, he looked up startled "Love? What are you doing back?" I had already teared up and told him "Someone broke into my room."


	14. Chance

OWN NOTHING

* * *

Severus had risen up from his seat on the couch and rushed over to me.

"Who? When?" He was asking to many questions at once, I looked at him and nodded

"I dont know love, but I have a hunch who. Ms. Umbridge." Was all he needed to hear, he than took me by the hand and lead me over to the couch, he sat down, I sat down next to him, he than scooted me closer to him, and lifted my legs to wear they were lying over his lap.

"Severus, What are we going to do?" Thats when my anxiety attacked me, when this idea hit my head like a lightning bolt.

"Severus." I looked at him in alarm "What if...What if they tell my dad?" I started to panic, I was never scared, not until looked alarmed, he never did.

"We will just have to see whats going to happen," He than quited down for a minute, than looked me straight into my eyes and said "But no matter what happens I will always love you, and I will try my very best to protect you." I couldnt help it but my eyes filled with tears, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you Severus." I looked at his face and for one of the few times, I got to see one of the rare smiles. I than gave him a passionate kiss. After a while, of needing air, I just lay against him resting my head on his shoulder, his was on my head. After a few minutes, we had both fallen asleep, with our hands intertwined.

I had woken up at the crack of dawn the sun hasnt even risen yet, Severus was still asleep, there was knocking on the door. I than thought to myself 'Who in the bloody hell?' I didnt say anything though, I shook Severus till he woke up, he jolted off the couch, I stifled a giggle. He than heard the knocking, I than pointed to his bedroom, where I was going to go back to sleep, he nodded. I traveled back to bed, cozied up into the silk sheets and fell back asleep.

MEANWHILE

Severus was still groggy, he was rubbing his eyes, as he looked down his shirt was all wrinkled, also were his pants. His good mood was turning into a bad one, he threw the door opened and yelled out "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?"He than looked at the two boys who were standing there in their pjs. He anger turned into outrage.

He than said through gritted teeth. "May. I. Help. You.?" The boys looked like they were going to hit Severus.

"Where is Hermione?" They both asked him

"Why do you want to know?"He looked anxious, and curious.

"Where is she? We went to her room, and she wasnt there."and under Rons breath he said "Shes probably here, fucking this bastard."

Severus had ignored the comment he than asked them "Why do you need to see her at the crack of dawn?"

"We um..We got a letter for her from her dad." Severus's mouth had dropped to the floor, Severus than looked at them and gave a 'okay and' look

"Well we wanted to talk to her about it."

Severus almost exploded "You read it?" Harry had looked down at his feet, while ronald was staring directly at him.

Than Ron exploded like a bomb. "All she is a Whore I cant believe I wanted to do it with such a slut, she wants to do you AND her dad. Merlin what a whore." Severus couldnt take it anymore, he cast a spell on ron, he shut up and fell to the ground.

"Just give me the letter." Severus replied, Harry handed Severus the letter "Please tell her to talk to us we want to know whats the matter?"Severus nodded, he than shut the door in their face.

Severus than turned and sighed, he looked down at the letter and read it, luckily nothing sexual was in it, but he could understand the suspicion. He walked over to where I was laying, he layed the letter on the bedside table, and climbed back in, and fell back asleep.

I woke to someone getting in bed, I felt Severus's arm go around my waist, I couldnt help but smile. I couldnt sleep anymore, so I got up and went to take another shower, getting ready for a speech that I have to give. When I slowly got up from the bed, I noticed a letter addressed to me. I got up and went over there and picked it up and read it

_Dear my love,_

_I've missed you dearly, Also I have received a letter from your head of house.I heard that you've been cheating on me. Hermione. I wont stand for that I must take what is rightfully mine. I'm coming to get you and teach you who you belong to. Ill be there at 10:00am._

_Your,_

_Father_

I stood there shocked, he couldnt no, but maybe this could be the chance to finally get rid of him. I ran over to Severus, shook him awake.

"Love, wake up!" He blinked rapidly and asked quickly "What..Whats the matter!"He than looked down and saw that I had read the letter.

"I found the letter and I have an idea." He turned on the bed to where he was sitting up off the side, I sat down next to him and said

"This is my chance to expose my dad..for what he is...a monster."


	15. Discovery 2

OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Severus smirked "Brilliant." He had sat up and was leaning against the headboard of the bed, with the blanket still wrapped around him. I was trying to figure out a plan to expose him. I than spoke to aloud mostly to myself.

"What if during my speech I bring him up?" I suggested, Severus had shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't actually believe that, they would think it would just be an excuse for us." He spoke his mind reeling with ideas of what to do. Than his eyes lit up, like when he has a perfect plan.

"I've got it." He spoke, than looking at me with those sad eyes that he only showed me, that I could melt into.

"What is it?" I asked him, putting my hand on his, intertwining out fingers together, and giving a little squeeze of encouragement to go on.

"You won't like it, but it's all we've got." He spoke, continuing " Well we've got to catch him in the act." My smile faded into the shadows, tears had welled up in my eyes I didn't want to do that anymore, I wanted to run away from that problem, but I couldn't. I nodded my head in agreement, and shifted my body to wear I was laying on his chest, and I let the tears go. He tried to sooth me the best he could, he started to rub my back and hum a song that sounded oddly familiar.

He than shifted to wear he grabbed something from the side table, he clicked it open, and said "Love, we have to go do the speech." I looked at him, different emotions running through my body, I didnt know which one to feel first, Anger? Anxiety? I tried to ignore them the best I could, than I thought "I can do this he's right here by myside every step of the way"

I got up from the bed, turned to him and confirmed "I dont have anything to wear." He nodded, he went to his dresser, pulled out an old white, silk button up, he shrunk the shirt to the perfect size to fit me, and I just wore my skirt.

After, we had finished dressing,we were about to leave, when I said "Severus." He turned on his heel, and I looked at him, with fear in my eyes. He came over to me, picked me up in an embrace, he put me back down and whispered in my ear "It will be okay." He kissed the top of my forehead, with his hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath "Its time."

When they opened the great hall door, they heard a mob forming. My hand jolted to find Severus's, he intertwined their fingers, as they walked up towards the podium. I looked over at the Gryffindor table, and I could see they were outraged to find out that their top student was in a relationship with the potions master. Harry's face was the only one that had any sympathy, when I looked at Ron's face, he shouted "YOU SLYTHERIN WHORE!" More tears had welled up in my eyes, but I kept my head held high, when I saw some others I ignored their comments. I looked around the staff table, and I saw that Umbridge was smirking, because next to her was My father.

At that point I was scared of what was to come. Will they fire Severus because of me? Will they take him to azkaban? I had so many questions whirling through my head, we got up to the podium, where Dumbledore nodded and spoke in his most authoritive voice.

"QUIET! We have all gathered here today to hear the testimonies of Snape, and Miss Hermione Granger." He nodded at us, and we stepped up to the podium, hands intertwined.

Severus spoke first, he had ignored the comments coming from his own house.

"Look I understand that mere children like yourselves adjust to this." With that he got outrageous yelling, he than spoke again "What does it matter to all of you? The war has passed, and were free why cant we just live the way we want to?" Severus voice was demanding for answers, when out of nowhere my father spoke next.

"Because I don't want my daughter having a relationship with a fifty year old man." Severus turned to him, if glares could kill, he would be dead.

Severus's voice had venom soaking his next words, where only my father could hear.

"Than why have you been raping her?" I grabbed a hold of Severus's arm to hold him back, because he looked like he was going to kill.

There was something in my father's eyes that sparked something, that scared me. The great hall had gone silent to hear the conversation that was now taking place. My father had taken a drink of something in a flask, no doubt some kind of alcohol, he than spoke.

"You little BITCH!" He yelled, lunging forward to get to me, when Severus had than just all self control. I had sank down to my knees, crying at everything that has just happened. I watched through tears, how Severus saved me from a recurrent nightmare. He punched my dad in the face, making him stumble and back into the wall. He raised his fists as best he could, with being a little tipsy. Severus was a little too into kicking my dad's ass. He tricked him by thinking he was going to punch him, when instead he kicked him in the side of his head. He had sunk down to the ground, where Severus had picked him up and threw on the ground, where my father got a few good punches in, but nothing Severus couldn't handle. Nobody had come to my fathers' rescue everyone was astounded to find out the information of what he did to me. I got up from where I was sitting and rushed over to Severus and spoke to him.

"Severus thats enough." He wouldn't stop, he wanted to finish him I could see it in his eyes.

"Severus Please!" I yelled at him, and that must have gotten through to him, he moved himself away from my father, he was breathing hard. My father groaned, as he tried to move over. I went over to Severus to calm him down, when Dumbledore announced "Everyone Go to your common room." He than came over to us, than asked "Miss Granger is that true?" I couldnt talk all I wanted was to go away from Severus, all I did was nod. "Why dont you two go back to Severus's rooms, and we will take care of your father." I nodded, I helped Severus up from the ground, and we walked back to his rooms, I looked back and saw that umbridges face had turned from smug to astonishment. I smirked.

"And now everyone knows."


	16. Contentment

As we were walking back to Severus's chambers, we walked past a few of the slytherin students, sadly one of them was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well I think my father would _love_ to hear about this." Malfoy flaunted, I had my arm wrapped around Severus's so he couldn't get out of my grip. I could feel him tense up, his hands turning into fists, his adrenaline was rushing still.

"Draco." Was all he said but his tone had that warning "Say something else and you will regret it."

We left the group of slytherins behind as we entered his rooms, I asked him "How are you? Do you need anything?" Severus just shook his head,

"No, but I cant believe your father." I scuffed, "You have no idea."

We finally reached his rooms, he unwarded the door, we stepped inside, he went directly for the cabinet that held his firewhiskey. He poured himself a glass, and offered one to me, I accepted. I walked over to him, took the glass from him, he took a swig from the bottle. I went to sit on the couch, putting the drink on the table, I layed my head on my hands, when I started to laugh. I looked up at him, his face was confused, than he smiled. I smiled back at him, "We did it." I stated, than realization hit in. "We did it!" I yelled at him, I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He caught me, and I plunged my mouth on to his, kissing him deeply. I started to moan, feeling Severus's hands running up and down my thighs. He turned around so I was up against the wall. I took my lips off of his, and started to kiss down his neck, hearing his breathing becoming ragged. In a hoarse whisper he spoke "Love, help me." I lowered myself on him, feeling him harder than I had ever felt him before. I got off of him, kissing him, moving to start undoing his clothes. He stopped my hand, "Not here." He took my hand, and led me into his room. "Today I will claim you as mine." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He started to kiss my neck, feeling his callosed hands roam around my body, undoing my clothes, letting them slip to the floor. He had taken a step back, than spoke "Beautiful." I looked down at myself, I wondered how could I be beautiful I have scars everywhere. He must have realized what I had been thinking and stalked over to me. "Dont think any less of yourself, I think your beautiful and thats all that matters." I smiled a small smile for him. He than smashed his lips on mine, "Your all mine now." He growled at me, taking me on to the bed, I started to undo his belt, when he murmured a spell, than everything was gone. I couldnt help but stare at his manhood, I looked at him, with a miscvious sparkle in my eyes, he raised his eyebrow at me. He knew what I was going to do when I lowered myself down on my knees. I took him in, feeling it go half way down my throat, I started to twirl my tongue, and gently graze him with my teeth. He moaned loudly, "You Minx." He said, as I started going faster. He than grabbed my hair, "I dont think so, this is my night to drive you beyond insanity." He smirked, throwing me on the bed.

I was sprawled out on the bed, Severus was at the end of the bed, we kept eye contact, as he started prowling. He lifted my legs over my shoulder, and stuck his head between my legs. I was confused for a moment, than after a minute, I almost went into pure bliss. Feeling his tongue come in contact with my clit, almost threw me. I gasped, and threw my head back, when he stopped. He started to lick up, my pussy, than my naval, than up to my breasts, where he stayed for a few minutes, teasing my nipples. I than moaned "Severus." He smirked, "No my love my night." I grabbed his hair, and pushed his lips onto mine. "I want you." I told him, pleading with my eyes. Severus couldnt come to temptation. "No." He than moved his hands to my breasts and started to knead them. I started to thrust up, I raised my legs and spread them out as far as possible. "Sev." I groaned, he moved his way back down to my pussy. He moved my legs once more to on top of his shoulders, He pushed my thighs open so he could get the whole feast. "Ahh." He spoke as he started to lick, and tease. He than thrust his tongue inside me, "Severus!" I yelled in Ecstasy, he knew he couldnt wait any longer, he was already dripping from her calling his name. "Agh you Mink, I cant even finish foreplay." He growled at me. He came up to my face now kissing me, "Ready?" He mumured in her ear, I nodded, he than plunged into me.

Severus waited a minute until I got use to his size. I opened my legs, "I need you now." He started to thrust in to me at a teasing speed, slow and steady. I started thrust feeling so close, he took his hands, and pinned my hips down, "Oh no you dont." He spoke, after a few minutes of groaning his name, driving him crazy, he started to go faster. When we both came, he rolled over to where I was laying on top of him. "You are now mine." Severus explained to me. He than asked "How was your first time?" I could barely speak, my heart was racing, and was in pure bliss. I than whispered into his chest, "It was amazing." Severus smirked, "Good." He let himself get soft, than exited. He than just pulled me close to him, and we layed there and cuddled, eventually drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to a knock on the door, I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes, than realized where I was, I smiled a real smile. I shook Severus a little bit, "Sev." I shook him a little harder, he just tightened his grip on me. "Love, someones at the door." I said, getting up so he would. Severus growled, "Why is it that every time we lie together someone is knocking on my bloody door." Severus rolled out of bed, than started to walk towards the door. "Love?" He turned around, I started to giggle. "Didnt you forget something?" I asked him, holding his black silk robe behind me. He strode back over to me, he pressed himself against me, took me in his arms, than kissed me deeply. He than took the robe, "Your a naughty little minx arent you?" He asked me, I smiled slyly at him. He than said "Go take a shower love, while I deal with whomever is at our door." I almost started to jump up and down when he said our. I wondered over to his wardrobe, and retrieved a pair of boxers, and a black wife beater. I than went to take a shower.

Meanwhile

Severus had slipped his robe on, while walking to the door. He opened his, running his hand through his hair, seeing that it was dumbledore. "Severus." He nodded, Severus let him in. He than went to go sit down on his favorite chair. He waited for the headmaster to talk. "The father is going to jail." Severus smirked, "Severus I think you need to take a vacation for a few days." Severus raised an eyebrow, "Well some students have told there parents about what has happened, and now Im getting owls saying I should fire you, but I wont because I know your intentions and truthfully Im just happy that your happy." He said, "Fine Ill take me and Hermione off to my country home, but headmaster I need your help." He raised his eyes at Severus "With what my boy?"

"A Surprise."


	17. Surprise!

"Severus, Where are you taking me?" I giggled, as he had wrapped his hands around my eyes, and was leading me somewhere.

"Dont worry love, you will see." Severus said, he than said "Were apperating." I than held on to his hands, as I felt the pull of apperition. "Can I see now?" I asked him, getting anxious at what he had to show me. He unleashed his hands, "Now you can." He had stepped back, what I saw was beautiful. It was a two story manor, that was settled on a beach with clear, topaz blue, water washed up on the land. I turned to look at him curiously. "What is this?" He chuckled, "Its our getaway." Those three words brought a smile to my face.

I walked in, it was more beautiful than the outside. It was of course decorated in Slytherin colors with the hint of black here and there, but it felt homey. "You go unpack, and I will start dinner." He announced, as he rolled up his sleeves on his button up shirt, and slipped out of his shoes. I went up the stairs, looked around, "Sev? Which one?" I yelled down, "Third one to the left."

I went into the room, and saw a four poster bed, with a dresser. I resized the trunks, than started to unpack. I decided to change out of the jeans, and t-shirt that I was in to a dark forest green summer dress. A few minutes later, I heard Severus yelling my name. I went downstairs, and saw the surprised look on his face. "Well you look lovely." I smiled, and sat down at the table. "So whats for dinner?"

I watched as he put pasta with marinara sauce on my plate, "Mmmm this looks yummy!" I spoke, as I started to dig in, when he started to load his plate. "How about we go on a walk after this?" He asked me, I shrugged, "Alright.

I had finished dinner, than got up, "Im going to get shoes." Severus grabbed my wrist, "No you wont need them the beach is cool." He told me, as he got up himself. He wrapped his arms around my waist and guided me to the back door. "Lets go."

S.P.O.V.

It was becoming sunset the perfect time. I rechecked for the thousandth time that day, I wrapped my fingers around hers. My heart was hammering, as I let go, she turned to me looking at me with a curious gaze. I didnt know what to say, but my body knew what to do, it had already bent down on one knee, 'I wonder if she will say yes?' I thought, as my hand started to pull out the little black box. I looked up into her hazel eyes, "Hermione, I want you to be the mother of my children, the wife I come home to every day, and the woman that I would do anything for. Hermione Will you marry me?"

H.P.O.V.

I had turned around when he let go of my hand, I saw him getting down on one knee, my eyes started to fill with tears, and I gasped. I heard his proposal, and I immediately nodded my head. "Yes." I waited a minute to choke down the frog in my throat, "Yes Ill marry you Severus!" I watched as he slipped the ring onto my finger, I ran up to him, and kissed him, he spun me around.

A few months later...

"She looks beautiful Severus."Dumbledore whispered into Severus's ear, he nodded, his heart was hammering as he saw his bride to be dressed in all white walking down the small isle. He knew that a small wedding at the beach house would be a better idea, so thats what they were having. He watched as her hair gently blew in the wind, and her long white dress slide gently behind her.

I reached the alter where Severus was waiting he looked handsome in his tuxedo, and emerald tie.

They listened to Dumbledore recite the vows, when he said "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape, You may kiss the bride." Severus grabbed me around the waist, and planted a kiss, which lingered for more time than it should.

When their was a screeching noise, and yelling. "What the hell are you doing to my daughter?"

* * *

You tell me should I make a sequel? Only the comments will tell!


End file.
